


A Harsh Reminder

by LesboDyke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coerced Consent, Gen, Past Rape, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Kara runs into someone on the street and it brings things rushing back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to deal with things myself, but they've not been working so... I figured I'd make Kara handle them for me.
> 
> Also sorry.

Kara felt like she couldn’t breathe. It had just been a glimpse. She’d only spotted him for a second, walking down the street, but suddenly everything came slamming into her like a train. And she couldn’t breathe.

Fingers fumbling with her phone, Kara shook as she hurried back towards her apartment. Hitting call, Kara continued to shake, desperately trying to hold herself together. She was in public, but not for much longer. She wasn’t too far from her home. Which was both good and bad.

“Hey Kara.” Alex’s cheery voice sounded through the speaker of the phone and Kara felt like she was going to collapse right there.

“Alex...” Kara knew her voice was shaking, but she didn’t care. She could see the front door to her apartment block now. Nearly home.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Kara tried, but the words wouldn’t come. All she could manage was shakey breathing in the hopes that she wouldn’t burst into tears in public.  
“Are you at home?”

“Nearly...”

“I’m on my way. I love you.” The phone clicked dead just as Kara entered her building. Although she normally smiled at everyone she went past, today she kept her head down. She hurried, and nearly ripped the door off of it’s hinges in an attempt to get inside.

And once inside, the dam broke.

Kara collapsed next to the door and buried her head in her knees, allowing herself to cry, finally. At first it was violent. Her entire body shook, her grip on her knees would have left bruises if she could get them and she was certain that anyone going past could hear her. Not that she cared in that moment.

Alex arrived when the violence had left her tears, and now she was just brokenly crying. There was no noise anymore, just tears and weak breathing.

“What happened!?” Alex asked, shutting the door behind her and sinking to her knees next to Kara, her hand rubbing her sisters back. Kara hiccuped and shook her head, words beyond her right now. Alex seemed to get that. She’d always been good like that.  
“Okay, that’s okay. We’ll work up to that. Do I need to call J’onn?” Kara shook her head again, finally forcing out words.

“No! No, he... he doesn’t need to know. No one does. I’m sorry, Alex. It was stupid to call you.”

“You’re my sister, Kara. Something’s wrong and I want to help. You can always call me, even when you think it’s stupid.” She rubbed small circles on Kara’s back, smiling at her softly. Pulling the sleeve of her shirt down, she carefully wiped Kara’s eyes.  
“Come on. Lets go sit somewhere more comfortable than the floor. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. We can just... watch movies and order pizza. Pretend it’s our night. Or you could talk. Or whatever you want to do.” Kara nodded, standing shakily.

“Just... not Game of Thrones.” She got out. That would hit too close to home right now.

“Okay. How about a Disney Movie? I know you still have a stash of them.” Alex suggested. Part of her burned to know what had hurt Kara so much. But most of her just wanted her baby sister to feel better. And if pretending like the breakdown never happened would make her feel better for now, then that’s what she’d do.

“Peter Pan?”

“Whatever you want.” And for the first time since Alex had arrived in the apartment, Kara smiled. Just a little one, but it was something.

The pizza was long gone and the credits were rolling. Kara was resting against Alex’s side, holding her sisters hand. Her words were quiet, but Alex caught them straight away.

“I was fifteen...” Alex didn’t move, just ran her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand, hoping to encourage her to continue.  
“You wanted me to be normal. Be more like you. So I got that boyfriend...”

“I remember. Oily dude.” Kara hiccuped and Alex felt her stomach drop slightly. Surely not? Kara had super strength, she’d never let anything like that happen!

“He said it was what all his other girlfriends had done. What normal girls did... He said he’d tell the whole school I’d done it either way, so it might as well be true.” Kara swallowed and now Alex did move, pulling Kara closer to her, trying to control her rage.  
“So I let him. At first, anyway. Then I tried to say no and he got mad and I didn’t want anyone to be angry with me. And I thought it was the normal thing to do. It was in all the movies and TV shows and books and just... I didn’t realise what had really happened for a long time...” She admitted, her head down, tears marking her cheeks again.

“Did you tell anyone?” It was all Alex could think to say at that moment.

“Not until it was too late. There was no evidence and... and the police said it wouldn’t go anywhere, because I had said yes.” Kara admitted, hiccuping again. Alex’s grip tightened further, knowing she couldn’t hurt her sister as she held her and let her cry.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m so sorry.” She whispered, smoothing her hair back with one hand. Kara shook her head, swallowing and trying to compose herself before speaking.

“It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault but his. I just... I saw him today. On the street and it all came back.” She admitted, swallowing again. Alex grit her teeth for a moment, wondering if there was anything she could do to him. Before realising that if something was going to be done, Kara would have asked.  
“Please don’t tell anyone. Not even Eliza.” Kara said after a few minutes of silence.

“She should know, Kara.”

“No. It happened a long time ago and there’s nothing anyone can do now. I don’t want to hurt her like that.” Alex sighed, but acquiesced with a nod.

“Fine.” Another few moments of silence.  
“Thank you, Kara. For telling me. For calling me.” Kara nodded.

“You’re my sister, Alex. You’re the person I trust the most in this world.” Alex smiled slightly and pulled Kara closer again.

“I got you, Kara. It’s gonna be okay now.”


End file.
